character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox McCloud (Canon)/BatMario753
Summary Fox McCloud is an anthropomorphic red fox and the main protagonist of the Star Fox series, who sometimes literally goes by the name of Star Fox, especially by his many enemies. He is additionally a pilot, combatant, adventurer, and the leader of the Star Fox team. Fox is the son of James McCloud, who edified him throughout his childhood to never give up. Fox McCloud was a cadet at the Cornerian Defense Army Academy when he heard the news that his father, James McCloud, had met a violent end at the hands of the twisted genius, Andross. The senior McCloud had been betrayed by his own wingman, Pigma Dengar, and delivered into a deadly trap from which there was seemingly no escape. Only James's wingman, Peppy Hare, managed to limp home in his badly damaged Arwing. As the only survivor of the original Star Fox Team, Peppy insisted that the young Fox take on the leadership of the group and form a new team of pilots. Thrust into the leadership role that he wasn't prepared for, Fox recruited the hot-tempered Falco Lombardi and the mechanical genius Slippy Toad to make up the new Star Fox Team. For a price, Star Fox will fight against any threat to the Cornerian star system. Although it may appear that the Star Fox Team is motivated only by financial gain, it will only accept missions that serve to uphold justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with his best weapons | At least 5-A, possibly 4-B Name: Fox McCloud Origin: Star Fox Gender: Male Age: 25 in Star Fox (SNES), 18 in Star Fox 64, 26 in Star Fox Adventures, 27 in Star Fox Assault, 30 years old in Star Fox Command Classification: Red Fox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (As seen in Star Fox Adventures and noted here), Weapon Mastery (He can use a variety of firearms and easily combat with a sword as well as Krystal's Staff), Vehicular Mastery (He has mastered piloting different kinds of Arwings, Landmasters, the Blue Marine, the Gyrowing, and Sharpclaw Speeders), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adapted to the different types of gravity on many planets) Energy Projection with weapons such as his Blaster, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection with Barriers), Shapeshifting (Can make himself look like a SharpClaw using the SharpClaw Disguise), Enhanced Eyesight with the Hi-Def Display Device, Invisibility with the Stealth Suit, Information Analysis with the P.D.A, Explosion Manipulation with weapons such as Grenades, temporary Flight with the Booster Pack, Homing Attack with weapons such as the Homing Launcher | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, can shoot lasers and can charge them for more damage, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can fly over many different kinds of planets with differing levels of gravity) Explosion Manipulation via Smart Bombs, can boost forward for more speed and increase laser damage with Hyperlasers, Transformation (Can turn in to a bird-like land-vehicle), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles by doing a barrel roll) Attack Potency: Building level by himself and with weak weapons (Overpowered an 8 meter tall saurian with Krystal´s staff, comparable to those that can harm him), Large Building level with his best weapons | At least Large Planet level (Can defeat the Aparoid Queen which created or is at least superior to what created a black hole that is 66 meters in comparison to the Arwing), possibly Solar System level (The Krazoa Spirits in Adventures had enough power to maintain Dinosaur Planet, which if not kept in check would’ve exploded and “affected the ENTIRE Lylat System” according to General Pepper who would know better than anyone about that. The Lylat System is, of course, a solar system. And in the final boss, Andross was empowered by the Krazoa Spirits and Fox defeated him with his Arwing) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Wolf who can go so fast that he disappears from sight, he is comparable to the speed of Landmasters which can go at speeds of 207 km/h, and ran 200 meters in around 5 seconds). Supersonic+ short burst speed (Briefly outran the Wolfen's in-atmosphere fire) and attack speed (His weapons can tag Arwings and Wolfen in-atmosphere.) Supersonic+ to FTL combat speed and reactions (Constantly flawlessly pilots his Arwing) | Supersonic+ whilst in-atmosphere (Arwings have a speed of mach 4.2 in atmosphere), FTL when out of the atmosphere (Can fly in and out of black holes, can fly from the Space Graveyard to Corneria in a short timeframe, can fight against the Spinning Core which has a "Lightspeed Rotation Body", and can blur stars and fly at "warp speed") Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman (Can support the weight of Fox, his equipment, and Prince Tricky all at the same time) Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Large Planet level, possibly Solar System level Durability: Building level (Survived greats falls, being squashed by the 8-meter tall Saurian, and an Aparoid around this size), higher with barriers | At least Large Planet level, possibly Solar System level Stamina: High (Can fight dozens of enemies, traverse across tough terrain, and fight tough bosses and be fine stamina-wise) | High (It does have a finite amount of fuel, but it can be taken on very long missions and still be completely fine with no significant need for fuel, not to mention Fox can carry Fuel Cells on hand) Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with weapons | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Various weapons listed here | Hyperlasers, Smart Bombs, Fuel Cells Intelligence: Gifted (An expert martial artist, capable of using many kinds of technology and weapons with little effort, the leader of team Star Fox, and an experienced adventurer/battler in and out of his Arwing) Weaknesses: His barriers have a time limit of 30 seconds, the only weapon he has that doesn't have a finite amount of ammo is his blaster | The laser Power-Ups go away after getting hit multiple times by strong attacks, the Arwing has a limited (albeit large) amount of fuel Key: Base | Arwing Category:BatMario753 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4